I'm Sorry, Draco
by Crazy's What I Aim For
Summary: "You are not useless. Don't let anyone tell you that, not even Voldemort himself. You are my son and I love you. Do you understand me Draco? You are destined to be someone. And it's not a useless Death Eater."


**What's this? Writing two stories in the same month? Craziness. Well I saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 on Friday (IT WAS THE !) and the idea popped into my head in the middle of the movie. So for those of you who haven't seen it, there aren't really any spoilers, I just make references to two or three lines/scenes in the movie that **_**technically**_** aren't in the book. And if you have seen it and memorized, it let me know if I screwed something completely up. I was high off of Tom Felton's gorgeous face during these parts of the movie ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Other than the marriage license between Draco Malfoy and myself, everything is J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy stood one more time at the castle. The outside was completely ruined and would probably never look the same again. The stones that used to make one of the last places Draco ever felt safe in lay crumbled in heaps on the ground, statues tossed aside, broken and useless, and the blood… so much, too much, more than Draco could bear.

The inside was worse. People were fighting, fighting for their lives and their future. He thought seeing the fight wouldn't affect him so much. He was wrong. Seeing all of those people either dead or dying had caused Draco to want to find an empty classroom and cry himself to sleep until this was all over. He had seen all of this before, at his own home, but Hogwarts wasn't like Malfoy Manor. It was better than that. Or it was before he had let the death eaters in.

Disgusted and ashamed with himself, he turned away from his greatest failure and walked away.

_Just like a Malfoy, _he thought bitterly. _Walk away from it like you have all year Draco. You walked away from the screams in the dungeons. You walked away from Snape killing Dumbledore along with the Death Eaters. You walked away from your only chance of making a difference in this bloody war. Walk away like the coward you are. _

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see his mother staring at him, silently begging him to open up to her. He looked away so he wouldn't begin to cry. He didn't like crying in front of his mother. When he was young and got hurt, she would wave her wand over him, then gather him up in a warm hug and whisper in his ear, "You're my strong dragon aren't you? You never cry. One day when I'm old and I begin hurting, you'll be the one fixing me up. You'll take care of me like the strong man I know you to be. Mummy loves you." Even last year when his father had been imprisoned in Azkaban, his mother had stayed strong. And because of that, so did he. But sometimes things just got too hard and he broke down.

Her hand slid down and he felt a slight tugging on his sleeve. "Draco," she said softly, "Draco, are you okay?"

He nodded; staring at a patch of dust lay on his knee. He contemplated brushing it off, but at this point, who cared anymore?

"No you're not," she said pulling him to a stop. "I've seen you for the past two years not being okay." Her eyes filled with tears. "Draco I'm your mother, talk to me."

He pulled his arm out of her grasp and started walking again, knowing, she was trailing slightly behind him.

"Draco, answer your mother." Lucius walked past the pair of them with an air of urgency. He wanted to get as far from Hogwarts as possible, as quickly as he could, and Draco couldn't blame him. But that didn't mean he respected him anymore than the house elf next door. He had pulled him into this. He was the reason he was the most hated person in all of Hogwarts. He was the reason he couldn't look his mother in the eye for more than five seconds without the fear of sobbing on her shoulder.

But he did as he was told. "What am I supposed to be okay about mother? The fact that no matter what, we're all screwed?" he turned to her and saw that tears were silently slipping down here cheeks. Of course they were. They heavily relied on each other now, but she was a Black. Tears were uncommon, but hearing an outward expression of grief was unheard of. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Mother." He rested his chin on her hair, wishing for the millionth time since he turned seventeen that was a boy again and was short enough for his mother to put _her _chin in _his _hair.

She pulled away and shook her head. "No Draco, I'm sorry." She dried her tears and sighed. "I'm so sorry. I tried as hard as I could to keep you out of this I really did."

He shook his head. The one other time he had seen his mother cry was horrible. It had involved his aunt Andromeda and she wouldn't some out of her room for days. "I know you tried mother. It wasn't your fault. I'm a grown man, I made my own decisions."

Narcissa smiled and wrapped her arm around his. "You never liked anyone taking credit for something you did, good or bad."

_Oh I do blame someone, _Draco thought to himself.

"Don't blame him," she whispered quietly. "I know it's hard, but don't blame him." She glanced at Draco, who was still staring intently at Lucius' back. "He did this because he thought if he joined the cause early; it would make a better life for you."

Draco laughed bitterly. "Well look how that turned out. He's made all of us outcast; laughingstocks! Mother, he tried to give us a better name and look where it got us. He risked everything to get ahead, and now look. A pathetic family name and a useless Death Eater son is all it got."

Narcissa shifted next to him and when he looked at her he felt like the little boy in Diagon Alley that was scolded for pushing a girl out of his way. "You are not useless. Don't let anyone tall you that, not even Voldemort himself." Draco felt his eyes widen. He had never heard her say His name. "You are my son and I love you." She took his face in her hands. Grey eyes met Black. "Do you understand me Draco? You are destined to be someone. And it's not a useless Death Eater." She released him and stepped back.

Abruptly, Draco fell to his knees, clutching his scar. It was burning and withering, twisting and smoldering, hurting as much as it had the day it was seared into his arm. He didn't know who was screaming louder; himself, his father, or some unknown voice in the distance.

Finally the pain eased away and he looked up. Hi mother was hovering over him worriedly. "What is it Draco?" she knelt and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Draco cautiously pulled up his sleeve. It was gone. He looked up to his mother, hoping too hard for someone who had been let down so much. "It's gone."

Narcissa nodded smiling. "Hopefully for good this time."

**A/N: Finite Incantatum! Or whatever the spell is, yall know what I mean! This is the first (and most likely last) serious story I have ever written so I hop you enjoyed it. If Narcissa seemed a little out of character I apologize. In my mind, she just found out Ted Tonks had died, and she was missing her sister Andromeda, and family was really important to her. So please come after me and beat me up. Well that's all for now guys. Too-da-loo and review!**

**~Love, Crazy~**


End file.
